The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cooling element used in connection with a metallurgic furnace or the like, in which method there is arranged a frame element, being mainly made of copper and including water cooling channels; the frame element is provided with fastening elements for connecting refractory bricks to the frame element; and refractory bricks are connected to the frame element by using the fastening elements.
The invention also relates to a cooling element used in connection with a metallurgic furnace or the like, being mainly made of copper and including water cooling channels, said cooling element comprising a frame element being mainly made of copper and including water cooling channels, refractory bricks and fastening elements for connecting refractory bricks to the frame element.
The invention also relates to a cooling element according to the preamble of claim 11, used in connection with a metallurgic furnace or the like, being mainly made of copper and including water cooling channels, said cooling element comprising a frame element being mainly made of copper and including water cooling channels, refractory bricks and fastening elements for connecting refractory bricks to the frame element.
In the prior art there are known various different methods for manufacturing a cooling element comprising a frame element being mainly made of copper and including water cooling channels, and refractory bricks that are fastened to the frame element by fastening elements. This kind of cooling element is fitted for example in a metallurgical furnace so that the brick lining formed of refractory bricks is in contact with molten metal. Together with the metallurgical furnace, the brick linings fitted in the metallurgical furnace form a structure that is in contact with molten metal. The purpose with this kind of cooling element is that part of the thermal energy directed to the brick lining by the molten metal is transferred from the brick lining to the frame element provided with water cooling, and as a consequence, the brick lining is cooled. Therefore, in between the frame element and the brick lining, there should be arranged a thermal contact that is as good as possible.
One problem with this kind of cooling elements has, however, conventionally been that in the course of time, in between the refractory bricks and the frame element, there can be created a gap that prevents heat from being transferred from the brick lining to the frame element. This results in that the bricks are not cooled, and as a consequence, they are damaged, which may further result in a situation where the cooling element itself is subjected to a thermal stress so high that the whole cooling element is damaged.
From the Finnish patent publication 109937 there is known a composite cooling element that is manufactured by joining the elements of the ceramic lining together by copper casting, and by at the same time arranging at the back of the lining a copper plate that is provided with cooling water channels. The invention described in said Finnish patent publication 109937 also relates to a composite cooling element manufactured by said method.
From the Finnish patent publication 20002408 there is known a cooling element, particularly designed to be used in connection with producing metals in a flash converting furnace, said cooling element comprising a frame element, which is provided with a channel system for the cooling water circulation, and on the frame element surface on the side of the furnace space, there are made grooves where elements of the furnace lining can be arranged. The frame element is mainly made of copper, and on the frame element surface on the side of the furnace, there are made grooves where elements of the ceramic lining of the furnace can be arranged, and grooves where there are fitted steel elements, so that at least that part of the cooling element surface placed in the area of the border surface between the molten metal and molten slag that may get into contact with the molten metal, is made of steel.